Ten Things You Should Know About Me
by valele
Summary: By Connect 3 and Tess Tyler for Popstar! Magazine. Four-shot. Rated T for language/some references.
1. Nate

**Yay for random dedications, right? This story is for Micaela because I love her like crazy even if she only reads my stories to humor me. :) **

Ten Things You Should Know About Me

By Nate Gray for Popstar! Magazine

1. I have fourteen guitars and bring all of them on the road with me.

_Truth: I do have fourteen guitars, but Lee, our manager, would kill me if I brought all of them with me._

2. My favorite color is red because I've always thought red was an ambitious color. My mom says I would never wear blue or green or any other color when I was little. Only red.

_Truth: Red stopped being my favorite color around the time I stopped playing with toys but Lee says I can't say it's black because they'll all think I'm emo._

3. I was home-schooled all through middle school and high school. I graduated when I was 16, but I'm not going to be one of those really smart kids who go to college when they're really young.

_Truth: I actually do want to go to college, but between touring, recording new music, and all the other crap celebrities do, I probably won't have time. Even if I do, Lee and the label say college is a no._

4. My all-time favorite song is "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen but right now, I can't stop listening to John Mayer's new album.

_Truth: I hate John Mayer with a passion. I do like his music, but when I went to put Paramore, Lee said no way because Hayley apparently had taken a topless picture. How does that even affect us?_

5. I do not lie in interviews. I hate doing that! I tell the truth about everything and if I don't feel comfortable answering a question, I say that.

_Truth: Lee doesn't let me tell the truth. Haven't you read everything I've written so far?_

6. I'm not dating anyone right now. Being on the road makes it really hard for me to date anyone so I just don't.

_Truth: Well, that is the truth, but I love Tess… too bad that's not going anywhere._

7. My perfect first date would be going to a concert and then having coffee at Starbucks and just talking for hours.

_Truth: That perfect first date actually happened with Tess. And then we dated for months and I loved her and swore we'd get married before she cheated on me. With Shane. Yeah._

8. Of all the places we've been to, my favorite will always be New York City.

_Truth: That's the truth, but just because that's where everything happened with Tess and I. I should probably stop thinking about her._

9. Shane and Jason are my best friends. We do fight quite often because we spend so much time together but they're almost like my brothers.

_Truth: Shane hooked up with Tess and then went and announced (to us, not everyone) that he was bi and that he and Jason were together. If we're a family, we're extremely dysfunctional._

10. I'm really OCD about everything. I'm the neat freak in the band and can barely resist the urge of cleaning up after my two messy band mates.

_Truth: Okay, that one is completely true._


	2. Shane

**Here is the second part of my story (which is now a three part, maybe four part story). I'm sure I don't need to explain anything to y'all, you're smart enough. :P**

Ten Things You Should Know About Me

Shane's version

1. Nate always says he writes most of the songs for Connect 3 but that's a lie. I help write songs, too!

_Truth: Okay, so I write maybe 10% of every other song we write but it sounds bad if I'm not involved in the writing of the songs I sing._

2. Jason and I have been friends for longer so I consider him to be my best friend. Nate is more like my (annoying) little brother.

_Truth: Let's put it this way. It'd be gross if Jason were like a brother to me considering the things I do to him. Just saying._

3. Everyone assumes I'm a player because I flirt a lot but I'm actually really serious about the people I date, but I'm single at the moment.

_Truth: Single my ass. I'm happily dating Jason, thank you very much._

4. I know how to play guitar but I was actually trained as a pianist before Connect 3 "connected" so it's my forte, but I don't play it onstage very often.

_Truth: The reason I don't play piano onstage is because Nate is as awkward as fuck and can't be in the middle and Jason is… yeah._

5. My favorite band is Bon Jovi. I got to see them live last year and just about died.

_Truth: Bon Jovi invited me to see them live because I'm Shane Gray. Fuck yeah._

6. I'm secretly addicted to playing Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. Nate won't admit it but I beat him at basketball regularly.

_Truth: I'm addicted to any gaming console but parents don't want their eight-year-olds asking them for Call of Duty 3 just because Shane Gray plays it or so says Lee._

7. I own every single Taylor Swift album. I also know every single song word by word.

_Truth: Who am I kidding? That's 100% true, but if you try to make fun of me for it, I can beat you up._

8. I love horror movies. I always force Jason and Nate to watch them with me.

_Truth: Nate's actually the one who watches horror movies. Jason and I just make out during the whole movie._

9. I never miss the Ellen DeGeneres Show. EVER.

_Truth: Okay, so this one's true, too._

10. My favorite food is vegetarian lasagna.

_Truth: Fuck no, that's gross. I just like food. And pizza._


	3. Jason

**Here's part three! I've already decided it's going to be a four part story. And yeah, this goes to Natasha because she's my Popstar! buddy. (:**

Ten Things You Should Know About Me

Me being Jason White, just so you know.

My favorite color is white! I love white especially when I look up at the sun and then close my eyes and see white.

I love techno music, the kind that you can't really dance to and you just jump around to.

The song with the most plays on my iPod is actually one of Mitchie's songs; it doesn't even have a name but I love it.

I own over thirty guitars but my favorite one is called Alina and it's my favorite because someone very special gave it to me.

I've seen Taylor Swift in concert 20 times! I usually force Shane to come with me and he complains but he secretly loves it.

I love whistling; Nate hates it and throws stuff at me when I do it. :(

Right now, I have "Hey, Soul Sister" stuck in my head.

I go bird-watching as often as possible and keep a journal of all the birds I see. Nate and Shane just laugh at me.

Shane and Nate and Tess and Mitchie and Caitlyn are basically my family because my dad died and my mom doesn't travel with us.

If I were a girl, I'd want to be called Alison.

_These are all true! Are you calling me a liar?_


	4. Tess

**And here is part four (A.K.A the final part!). I started writing this story months ago, no lie, and it was originally going to transition into a narrative in the first chapter (not to mention it was a one-shot) but this is much more fun!**

**Hopefully this'll tie up the whole story. :)**

Ten Things You Should Know About Me

By Tess Tyler who isn't good enough to tour on her own anymore

I pick all my clothes! I go shopping a lot. Victoria's Secret will be the death of me.

_Truth: I only shop online nowadays, and anyway, my stylist gets all my clothes for me._

My best friends are also my tour mates, Shane, Nate and Jason.

_Truth: Lie lie LIE. Shane is an asshole, Jason is an idiot (though he is sort of lovable) and Nate… let's not go there._

My favorite song by my mom (who I'm sure you've heard of) is I Never Knew.

_Truth: I don't like any of my mom's songs, they're all overplayed songs with too much auto tune._

I'm so honored to be touring with Connect 3, they're amazing and just so talented.

_Truth: Why did the label make me open for Connect 3 again? I had my own tour last summer and did damn good!_

While on the road, I have to have my phone, my iPod, and my laptop, not to mention my make up case!

_Truth: I don't even know where my make up case is. That's what I have make up people for._

I don't play any instruments but Shane is teaching me how to play the piano.

_Truth: He kissed me during one of our "lessons." Lucky me, Nate chose that moment to walk in._

Jason and I spend a lot of time watching movies together.

_Truth: Since Jason and Shane started dating, I don't see them anymore. Thankfully Nate and I are back together._

I share the bus with my back up singers and my assistant.

_Truth: Uhm, no way am I gonna share a bus with anyone but my boyfriend. But the press doesn't need to know that._

I'm a vegetarian, I feel so sad when I think of poor little animals being killed!

_Truth: I'm only a vegetarian because meat is so fattening._

My favorite color is green.

_Truth: Who am I kidding? The only reason I kept that up was because it's Shane's favorite color and I had a crush on him way back when._


End file.
